The Lost Child
by Saatje14
Summary: This is a story after the last war. New love is coming and a little girl warms al the hearts of the men. All the men are alive and no more rasetsu.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. English is not my first language, so my English teacher has checked the grammar and the spelling of the words.

Chapter 1

She awoke by the sound of the birds. The first thing she thought was that she promised the men to make a special breakfast. Shinpachi asked her to do that for Kondou. It was for him for all his hard work for them and the Shinsengumi. She sat up in her futon and looks at the purple kimono next to her. She had bought it for a special moment. A moment like this. She put on the kimono and the white obi. She did her hair in a high ponytail with a purple bow. When she was done she went to the kitchen. After a while she heard a loud noise outside. The young girl slid the door open and saw a boy with long brown hair and an older man with spiky short brown hair. Heisuke and Shinpachi were playing in the snow, a bit violently. They stopped when they sensed that the girl was watching them.

"Hey Chizuru," Shinpachi said hesitantly.

"Yeah, nothing happened," Heisuke said while he stood up.

Chizuru chuckled. She looked at the boys who were covered in snow. Sometimes they can really hurt each other, but luckily most of the times they were just playing.

"Will you help me with breakfast?" she asked. "Yes of course." The two answered in unison.

After an hour they were finally ready with making breakfast. The kitchen was a mess but the food looked delicious. Shinpachi and Heisuke helped with bringing the food to the room where they usually eat. Chizuru slid the door open but when she saw that nobody was in there she realized that everyone was still asleep.

"I think we need to wake up everyone," Heisuke said.

"Chizuru, you're going to Hijikata-san while we're going to the others," said Shinpachi.

"Why do I have to go to Hijikata-san, Shinpachi?"

"Since you're his lover." And with that the two ran out of the room. Chizuru sighed.

Since when do they knew that we have feelings for each other, she thought.

She walked to the room of Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, may I come in?" She heard no answer so she slid the door open. A man was lying on the futon with long black hair. He laid on his back with his hands on his stomach. This was the first time that Chizuru saw Hijikata in this sleeping position. He looked so peaceful without any worries. He wore a dark blue night jinbei. Chizuru chuckled when she saw that the blanket was on the floor. She walked over to him and bent down to put the blanket over him. When she touched him lightly , he shivered and opened his eyes. Their eyes met and she said softly while she touched his cheek: "Breakfast is ready."

Hijikata sat up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll come when I'm ready." She smiled at him and stood up. "Okay, we'll wait for you."

Chizuru left his room with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"What happened there?" She looked next to her and saw Okita and Kondou.

"N-n-nothing," she said while she walked past them.

"Really? I don't think so because you're blushing," Okita said.

"Souji-kun, don't say such things to Chizuru," Kondou said while he walked after the girl.

"Fine. Shall we go, I can't wait to see what our little princess have made."

The three walked to the room where all the food was.

Once they were there, Chizuru saw that Saito, Heisuke, Sannan, Yamazaki and Shinpachi already sat in the room.

"Wow!" Harada said as he walked behind Chizuru, Okita and Kondou the room in. "That looks delicious."

Everybody sat on their places as Kondou looked at Chizuru.

"Is this for a special moment?"

"Yes, Chizuru-chan, Heisuke-kun and I have made this especially for you."

"And why especially for me?"

"Because you have always helped us and you are like a father to us,"Heisuke said.

Kondou's surprised look changed into a smile.

"You're all for me like a son. And a daughter of course." He said while he looked at Chizuru.

Everyone laughed and began to eat. When all the men and the girl were done, Kondou turned to Chizuru.

"What are going to do today?"

"Well, I think I'm going to do some shopping."

"We'll clean the kitchen," Shinpachi said.

"Have you messed up the kitchen?" Okita looked with a cat grin to Heisuke and Shinpachi.

"Yeah, a little bit," Heisuke said

"I think it's not a good idea for you to go alone, Chizuru."Kondou said as he looked at the girl. "Maybe you can go with her, Toshi?"

"What?" Hijikata looked at the blushing Chizuru who looked away when their eyes met.

"No," He said with his usually stern look. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, maybe you don't want to go?"

Hijikata looked at Souji with a glare of death.

"I can go with her, if she wants"

All the faces turned towards the one who was speaking.

"Ae you sure, Saito-san?" Saito nodded.

Kondou turned to Chizuru.

"Are you fine with that?"

"Yes."

* * *

After they had done the shopping, they went to a dango shop. While they walked home, Saito fell over something that lay on the ground. Luckily he landed on his hands and not on the thing that laid under him.

"Saito-san, are you okay?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes, but can you help me up?" Chizuru reached for his hand and helped him up. When he stood up he looked down to see what laid on the ground. But what he saw was not a thing. It was a little girl who was sleeping. Saito bent down to wake up the girl. She slowly opened her eyes as he touched her. The little girl looked at him with big dark blue eyes. Her hair and her kimono were the same colour as her eyes. She wore by her kimono a black obi.

Saito helped the little girl to sit up.

"Hey. What is your name?" Chizuru asked friendly as she bent down.

"… Lulu," she said as she looked with her big eyes at the young woman next to her.

"What are you doing outside, alone?" Saito asked. He looked at the girl with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I … I fell asleep."

"Why here?"

"… I don't know."

"Do you know where your parents are?" The little girl looked with watery eyes at Chizuru.

"Are your parents gone?" Saito asked.

Lulu nodded. "I don't know where they are."

"Are they still alive?" Chizuru asked at the little girl.

"I don't know." This time she spoke with a shaking voice. She hoped that her parents were still alive and that they would return. Saito looked at the girl, who was almost crying.

"Do you have other family here?"

"No."

"Brothers or sisters?" he asked again.

She shook her head. Lulu looked to the ground and began to cry. Chizuru put an arm on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Can we take her home, Saito-san?"

"Well, we can't leave her here, so, there is no other choice." He picked her up and they walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Saito-san, who's that?" Heisuke asked as he walked towards Chizuru and Saito.

"We've found her on the streets."

"And you decided to take her home?" The three looked at the one who was speaking. Okita walked towards them and stood still next to Heisuke.

"She has nowhere to go and her parents are gone, and she doesn't know where they are." Saito said. He looked at the little girl who had fallen asleep.

"I think we should ask Hijikata-san and Kondou-san if she can stay here." Okita said while he walked to Hijikata's room, the rest following him.

"Chizuru, you're going to ask him." Okita said and looked at the confused girl.

"Why me, Okita-san?"

"Because he can't say no to your cute face."

"Eh … ," Chizuru said with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Just do it. He isn't going to be angry if you are disturbing him instead of one of us," Heisuke said as he walked behind Okita and Chizuru.

"Okay." Once they reached his room, Chizuru knocked on the door.

"Hijikata-san, may I come in?" they heard no answer so she asked again.

"Hijikata-san?" There was again no answer so she slid the door open. No one dared to make a sound as they saw their Demon-vice-commander lying on the futon like a kitten. He was curled up and lying on his side.

"Okay, who is going to wake him up?" Heisuke asked as he looked at the others. Chizuru walked over to him and sat down next to him. Slowly her hand reached up to his face. Her hand rested on his cheek and she bent down. her face was so close to his that she could hear him breathing. He opened his eyes as he felt her warm breath on his skin. She looked into his purple eyes and closed the space between them. It was a long soft kiss, but with a lot of meaning. It was their first kiss, a special moment. When she left his lips he felt a little bit disappointed. The tree men were looking at the scene before them with a surprised look on their faces. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman next to him. He was brought back to reality when he looked around and saw that they were not alone. He found it annoying that Heisuke, Okita and Saito were looking. If they hadn't been standing there, he would have felt more relaxed.

"We have a question for you and Kondou-san."

"And that is?" Kondou asked as he stood behind Heisuke in the door opening.

"We found this little girl on the street while we were walking home." Saito said to Hijikata.

"Where are her parents?" he asked.

"We don't know." Chizuru said.

"So, can she stay here?" She looked at Kondou, who looked at Hijikata.

"What do you think, Toshi?"

"We can't leave her on the streets, so there is no other choice. But she is under your protection, Saito-san."

"Yes." Saito turned around to walk away.

"Oh, Saito-san," Kondou said before he walked away.

"Yes?"

"What's her name?"

"Lulu," he said and then walked away.

Okita walked into the room and stood still next to Kondou, who stood now next to the sitting Chizuru.

"So, was that the princess' first kiss?" he asked as he kneeled down and lookedher deep into her eyes.

"Maybe," Chizuru answered with a red face and looked away.

"What? Did you kiss someone?" Kondou asked as he saw how red the faces of Hijikata and Chizuru became.

"Yes," she said still looking away.

"Who?"

"Toshi." Hijikata was surprised that she used his nickname.

"Ooh,"Kondou said simple. "That's not a surprise." And then walked away.

"Hey, what do you mean with that, Kondou-san?" Heisuke asked as he run after Kondou. Okita stood up and left the room with a big smile on his face. Hijikata and Chizuru were left alone in the room. Chizuru stared at the floor, trying to avoid his stare.

"Why did you do that?" She looked up to meet his purple eyes.

"… I don't know."

"That was not the perfect time for that."

"Yes, but I couldn't help it. You were so cute." After that Hijikata leaned forward and placed a little kiss on her forehead.

"That is the first time someone said that to me."

"Because I'm the only one who may say that."

He stood up and helped the girl to stand up.

"I'm going to continue with my work. You can stay if you want?"

"I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later Saito sat in the garden under a cherry blossom tree. He looked at the little she was walking after butterfly. The red butterfly flew higher and higher. When Lulu saw it no more she turned around to see Saito who waved at her. She felt like this purple haired man was a new father to her now. She felt safe when she was close to him and he was very nice to her. Still she had a difficult time without her parents. But she knew that the Shinsengumi would find them. She walked over to him and was going to sit next to him, when she felt a hand around her wrist. He pulled her into his lap and put an arm around her waist. Lulu squeaked when she felt his arm around her. But she felt genuinely safe in his arms.

"Do you have a new girlfriend, Hajime-kun?" Saito looked up. He saw a woman with long blonde-golden hair in a side braid and a red kimono with a golden obi.

"Who is she?" Lulu asked.

"This is Sicilia. I met her a half year ago. She was attacked by three ronin and I was on patrol. When I saw them I saved her and since then we have been good friend. She comes her to keep me company and she's a good friend of Chizuru," Saito explained. Sicilia sat next to Saito.

"And what's your name?" she asked the little girl.

"Lulu."

"And how did you find her, Hajime-kun?"

"Chizuru and I were shopping a few days ago and we found her on the streets. She told us that her whole family is gone. So we decided to bring her with us."

"And she can stay here?"

"Yes, Kondou-san and Hijikata-san gave us permission. She is now under my protection."

"Where is she sleeping?"

"At Chizuru's." Sicilia bent down to Lulu's height and looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Lulu-chan, do you want to take a walk."

"Huh?" Lulu looked confused at Sicilia.

"Just the two of us. I want to get to know you better." Lulu looked at Sicilia and then at Saito.

"Go ahead, she won't hurt you." Saito patted her head. Sicilia stood up and reached for Lulu's hand. Lulu stood up using her hand.

"Don't stay away too long, ladies." Saito said as they left.

* * *

After an hour, when the two girls arrived, they started making lunch with Chizuru.

"Kondou-san," Heisuke started when they were done and the girls were in the kitchen. "Can we marry, once we found the woman we love?" Everyone fell dilent when they heard that question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, the war is over, and there has been peace for a while, so … we can start a new life."

"Heisuke is right," Harada said.

"And some of us already have a girlfriend." Okita looked at Hijikata and Saito.

"If you're ready and you have the time for that, you can marry the woman you love."

"Isn't that great news, Hijikata-san?" Heisuke said with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up."

"But it's your chance …" Heisuke said, a little bit disappointed. He had asked it for Hijikata. He had seen how close the two had become and this was their chance to be together forever.

"Are you disappointed, Heisuke-kun?" Heisuke looked up to Sannan. It was as if he can look right through you, and read your thoughts. Sometimes it was a little bit annoying.

"Not really."

"Then, why are you so looking down?" Kondou asked.

"Well, I thought this was his chance to be together forever," Heisuke said while he looked down to the floor to hide his red face.

"Don't worry, Heisuke. I will ask her, but don't ask me when," Hijikata said with his eyes on Okita.

"When are you going to ask her?" Okita asked teasingly. He looked at Hijikata and saw that Chizuru stood in the door opening.

"There is one thing for sure: If you are not going to ask her than I will ask her."

"Ask me what?" Chizuru walked further into the room and stood still next to Hijikata.

"How do you know we were talking about you?" Heisuke asked confused.

"You were talking about a girl and Toshi, uhm, Hijikata-san."

"And Chizuru is Hijikata's girl." Okita explained it for Heisuke.

"But what are you going to ask me?" she asked again.

"Hijikata is going to ask you if you will marry him." Just as Okita finished his sentence, Hijikata stood right in front of him. He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Okita's throat.

"Say one more thing … and I'll kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His eyes were almost red of anger. he wanted to tell Chizuru by himself. And now Okita has said it. Sometimes he's going too far with his jokes, like now. He saw Chizuru slowly walking over to him. She stood still next to him and reached for his hand. But Hijikata was in a bad mood now and didn't want to calm down. When she was about to touch his hand, he swung his sword towards the girl. She screamed as it hits her arm. And she fell on her knees. Chizuru hadn't expected this. She clutched her left hand on the wound. She didn'tt want to look to the wound. The only thing she could tell, was that the wound was very deep. Both her hands and right arm were red, red of her blood. Hijikata let his sword fall down on the floor. He kneeled down.

"Sorry," he whispered into her ear. He stood up and walked out of the room, letting the confused men behind with a shocked Chizuru.

"Chizuru, are you alright?" Sicilia asked, who stood in the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"I … I don't know."

"I think it's better for you if you're going to rest," Kondou said.

"Come," Sicilia said as she walked towards Chizuru. Chizuru stood up and the two girls walked to the water well in the garden to clean the wound. Lulu, who was in the kitchen, began to cry. Saito stood up and walked to the kitchen. He closed the door behind him. Saito picked up the girl and walked to his room. All the men were silent, until Kondou said that it is better for Hijikata if he's alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet. Hijikata stayed in his room all the day and no one dared to knock on his door. Lulu was with Saito and Sicilia the rest of the day and Chizuru sat under a cherry blossom tree. Chizuru had made dinner to think of other things. Hijikata hadn't come to dinner, but that wasn't a surprise. After dinner, everybody went to their room to do something for themselves. That night was like the day very quiet.

* * *

The next morning was also quiet. The sun shining and the sky was beautiful. Chizuru was still in her nightdress as she walked to the room of Hijikata. She knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" She heard in his voice that he hadn't slept well.

"It's me. I'm coming in." Without waiting for an answer she slid the door open and stepped inside. Hijikata sat up and looked with half open eyes at the girl in front of him.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Why?" he asked again. Chizuru walked over to him and sat down.

"I hurt you, didn't I?"

"Yes," Chizuru answered him while she looked down. Hijikata took her hnd and pulled up her sleeve. The wound had already healed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but …" He couldn't finish his sentence. Only thinking of hurting his lovely lady made him furious. It was something he'd never done before. Chizuru saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry," she said. "It won't happen again." She leaned towards him and gave hime a kiss. Her lips left his when they heard a noise outside.

* * *

When Chizuru left the room, Lulu sat up. She wanted to play outside, but it was too early. And most of the men were still sleeping. She had thought about going to Saito, but he was probably sleeping or talking with Sicilia. Sicilia was sleeping at Saito's otherwise it would be too busy with three girls in one room. Eventually she decided to play on her own. She stepped outside and looked around. It was a beautiful morning in Spring. The sky was blue, red and orange. The birds were singing and there was a gentle breeze. Lulu walked to a little shed and opened the door. She took a little green ball and closed the door behind her as she walked out of the shed. She ran to one of the cherry blossom trees and sat on her knees. Lulu learnt this game when she was younger. She used to play this with her childhood friend. She bounced the ball to the tree and then it bounced back. Lulu did this a few timed. She stopped when she saw something in the bushes. She stood up to take a look. She reached into the bushes and felt something soft. When she about to reach further it bit her. She screamed so loudly that the birds flew away. She pulled her hand away and saw that little blood droplets were falling to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lulu, what have you done?"

She heard Chizuru, running towards her. Behind her was Hijikata, still in his nightclothes. Chizuru stopped right in front of her and knelt down to Lulu's height.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was an animal inside the bushes."

"And it bit you?" Hijikata asked as her took her hand. Lulu nodded.

"Does it hurt if I touch you there?" She couldn't speak. Not because didn't want to, but Hijikata held her quietly as he pulled her into a hug. He saw the tears in her eyes and tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry," he said.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Chizuru asked.

"I want to see Mommy and Daddy," Lulu said as she tightened her grip on Hijikata's neck.

"I'm going to get Saito-san. Maybe he knows what to do."

"Yes, I'll stay here." Chizuru left Hijikata and Lulu alone and went to Saito's room.

Sicilia sat up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Sicilia-chan, is Saito-san there?"

"Yes." She stood up and slid the door open. Immediately she knew that something was wrong. Chizuru was breathing hard and she still wore her nightdress.

"What's wrong, Chizuru-chan? Why do you need Hajime-kun?"

"There's something wrong with Lulu-chan." Upon hearing her name, Saito stood up and walked over to the two girls.

"Where is she?"

"With Toshi, in the garden."

The three ran to Hijikata and Lulu. Saito was the first one who reached them. He bent down and asked what was wrong.

"She was bitten by an animal and then she began to cry. She told us that she wanted to go to her parents," Hijikata said as he let go of Lulu. Lulu rubbed her eyes and gave a small smile to Saito.

"Daddy," she said as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Do you want to see your real parents?" Sicilia asked. Lulu nodded. Saito stood up and picked up Lulu.

"Chizuru, will you go and get the others?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Will you tell us what happened to your parents, Lulu-chan?" Kondou asked. Everybody sat silently in the room, looking at Lulu. Lulu sat, as always, in Saito's lap. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet of the tears. She looked down as she began to tell her story. "A few days ago, Mommy disappeared. She was doing some shopping, but didn't come back. Daddy told me to stay home. He left the house to look for Mommy, but he also didn't come back. So I was all alone. The next morning I left my house behind and asked the people if they had seen my parents. But no one had seen them, so I went further out of the village. When it was dark, I went back but fell asleep on the streets. And then I woke up and was saved by you." She looked up to Saito, who gave her a small smile.

"Do you know where your house is?" Kondou asked.

"No."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Heisuke asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to visit it?"

"Yes."

"You mean to look if her parents have come back?" Kondou asked Heisuke. Heisuke nodded and stood up.

"Maybe we can go after lunch. But first I'm going to wash and change my clothes." He walked out of the room and the others followed him to their rooms.

* * *

Chizuru walked to Hijikata's room for the second time this morning. Only this time she wasn't wearing her nightdress. She wore a short red kimono with white flowers on it and her hair was in a high ponytail. There was still one question that was going through her mind. She stopped in front of his room. The door was open. Which was unusual for him, because he liked his privacy. Carefully, she walked into the room. What she saw was what she normally didn't see. He walked around combing his hair, while he was mumbling to himself. Hijikata is not such a person who takes care of himself. Normally Chizuru has to tell him or she has to take care of him, washing and combing his hair and making food for him. She didn't hear what he was saying, but he looked very serious. He was deep in thought and he hadn't seen her.

"Toshi." He stood still when he heard her voice. He turned around and then Chizuru realized that his chest was bare.

"Chizuru …" he said.

"What were you mumbling about to yourself?" she asked while she walked closer to him.

"N-n-nothing, just a … new haiku." Chizuru saw that he was lying. His cheeks became red and he walked slowly backwards.

"Was it about yesterday?"

"Maybe." She had never seen him so nervous.

"Say it," she said.

"Did you hear what Okita said yesterday?" he asked nervously.

"That you were going to ask me if I would marry you?" She took his hand and caressed the skin with her fingers. "Don't worry," she said to calm him down. "I'll wait for the right moment." Hijikata placed his other hand on her chin. Chizuru stood on her toes and leaned forward. He took the hint and kissed her. With her left hand she held his hand and her other hand placed she on his chest. Hijikata was happy that she was she understood him so well and that she was patient. He didn't know what to do if he hadn't met her.

* * *

After lunch Lulu went to her house with Saito, Sicilia and Kondou. She didn't know exactly where it was but she had a vague clue of where it could be.

"Is this your house?" Kondou asked. They stood still in front of a detached house.

"Is the door locked?" Saito asked as he walked to the door.

"No."

Saito opened the door and stepped inside carefully.

"Is it different from when you left?" Sicilia asked as she followed the girl inside.

"No."

They looked everywhere for a clue of life. But there was nothing, until Sicilia looked in the kitchen. On the dining table lay a rose and an envelope.

"Hey Lulu-chan, is this always on the table?" Lulu walked to the table and picked up the envelope. 'For Lulu.' Was written on the envelope. She opened it and gave it to Kondou. He opened the folded letter.

"Dear Lulu," said the letter. "We are sorry for leaving you behind. But it's too dangerous for you to be with us. We are on a secret mission. The only thing we can tell you is that it is about your family. Please go to the Shinsengumi. They will help you. We love you. Mom & Dad."

When they arrived home, Lulu went to Heisuke.

"Heisuke, shall we play with the other children of the village?"

"Yes, why not. Is someone else coming too?"

"No, just the two of us and the other children." He took her hand and they walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After an hour Kondou, Sicilia and Saito had told the others about the letter. There were a lot of questions, like: "What are we going to do with her?" "Who are her parents?" "How are we going to know if her parents are alive?" And what are we going to do if her parents die?" Those were all questions without an answer. They only knew an answer for the first question. "She is under my protection, so she stays here," Saito said. "And what are we going to do about her mysterious parents?" was another question. "We can go to her house every day, to look if there are new letters" They all agreed with Saito's idea.

* * *

The rest of the day was just a normal day. Lulu and Heisuke were still playing with the other children. Hijikata was doing something with Chizuru. And the others were training or sitting in the sun. Sicilia was walking in the garden, thinking about her life. Thinking about Lulu and her family. Thinking about Saito. She has loved him since she met him. For some time they were just friend, but she wanted to be more than just friends. The problem was that didn't know if he loved as much as he loved him. She was going to ask him in the evening. She had been thinking about it since she talked to Lulu, when they first met. Lulu had asked what kind of relationship she had with Saito. She said that they were just friends, but her eyes and heart told her and that she had stronger feelings for him.

It was almost six o'clock, thus dinner time. She was looking for Chizuru but couldn't find her. _She is probably with Hijikata. Then I'm going to look for Lulu_. Once she arrived at Chizuru and Lulu's room, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Saito, who was walking towards her.

"Hey Sicilia, are you looking for Lulu?"

"Yes, I'm going to make dinner and I thought, maybe she wants to help."

"Lulu is still out with Heisuke, playing with the other children of the village."

"Ooh. Then I'm going to make it myself," she said. She walked away, disappointed. She didn't want to make it on her own.

"Wait."

She felt that Saito grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I want to talk to you. Can I?" he asked.

* * *

They sat under a cherry blossom tree and Sicilia looked nervous to her hands.

"Sicilia," he began. "I know we don't know each other very well. But … I don't know how to say it." He looked at the ground and was as nervous as Sicilia. She took his hand and turned to him. He didn't look at her, so she placed her other hand under his chin.

"Hajime-kun, I want you to look at me," she whispered in his ear.

"I think I know what you want to say. I love you too Hajime-kun." She looked in his eyes and moved closer to his face.

"How do you know what I wanted to say?" he asked.

"I was hoping that you wanted to say that." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, darling." He wanted to kiss her again, but she stood up.

"I have to go to the kitchen, to make dinner."

"Sicilia, they can make their own dinner for once."

"Are you sure?" Saito stood up and walked to Sicilia. He took both of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sicilia, I want some time with you, alone."

"I … I don't know, Hajime-kun."

"Come on sweetheart. You know I won't do anything without your permission."

"Alright." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. He let go of her hands and they walked to Saito's room.

* * *

Heisuke and Lulu came home at half past six. Heisuke was hungry, so they went directly to the kitchen. Hijikata and Chizuru were making dinner. Hijikata was cutting the vegetables and Chizuru was sitting on the countertop, playing with her fingers.

"Hijikata-san, I thought that it was Sicilia's turn to make dinner?" Heisuke asked while he took two tomatoes.

"Yes it is. But she is with Saito," Chizuru answered.

"In his room?"

"Yes, but I think it is better for you if you stay here, Lulu-chan," Hijikata said.

"Why?"

"Because they are doing some stuff you don't want to see,"" Harada said teasingly and walked into the kitchen.

"No, Saito-san is not a person who would do that!" Chizuru said, almost screaming.

"And it's not nice and wise to say that." Harada turned to Heisuke.

"And why is that?"

"Because there is a little girl here, and Saito is like a father to her. So don't say dirty things about Saito and Sicilia," Hijikata said. He picked up Lulu and put her down next to Chizuru.

"Harada-san, will you get everyone for dinner?"

"Okay, but … I know that I am right about Saito," Harada said before he walked out of the room.

* * *

After dinner, Harada wanted to ask Saito what had happened between him and Sicilia. But before he even could ask his question, Chizuru began coughing.

"What?" Harada said, who sat across her.

"You're not going to bring that subject up again," she said while she crossed he arms.

"Which subject?" Saito asked.

"Well, uhm … nothing. After thinking about it, Chizuru might be right about it. You're not such a person who would do that."

"Who would do what?" Saito asked again. 'This isn't good' Heisuke thought. If there is a question , Saito always wants to know what it is about.

"You were alone with Sicilia. And some of us have dirty thoughts about being alone with a girl." Heisuke looked to Okita and Shinpachi. The faces of Saito and Sicilia were like a tomato. Their faces were so red, that it looks like Heisuke was right, about being alone with a girl.

"N-No, you're wrong. We haven't done anything like that," Sicilia said with a shaking voice.

"Oh no? then why is your face so red?" Okita asked.

"Because it is hot here," Saito said to save her from any difficult explanations.

"Thank you," Sicilia whispered.

"Hot? Well, it isn't cold here, but it is also not too hot," Shinpachi said, 'They're lying, I know it. But I'm not going to say more, to spare them the discomfort.'

"Yeah, well, I know exactly what you have done, but I'm not going to say it, because there is a little girl here," Okita said.

"Good way of thinking, Souji-kun," Kondou said.

"Eh. About what Saito and Sicilia have done?" Heisuke asked, confused

"No Heisuke. Not that, but that he isn't going to say it because of lulu," Kondou said.

"Okay, I'm going." Saito stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lulu asked.

"To the garden, to get some rest." Saito slid the door open and walked to the garden.

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Lulu said. "And Sicilia." She grabbed Sicilia's hand and ran after Saito.

"H-Hey Lulu-chan!" Sicilia shouted as she ran with lulu to Saito.

"Okay, so, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Harada asked.

"We are going to check Lulu's house and the normal stuff we do as always," Hijikata said. He stood up and picked up the empty bowls and walked to the kitchen. Chizuru followed him with her hands full of cups.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next days were not very special. Nothing changed in Lulu's house. There weren't new messages of her parents. Lulu had a difficult time without her parents, but Saito and Sicilia have tries everything for her to make her feel home and safe. After two weeks when Hijikata and Chizuru were doing some shopping, they decided to walk to Lulu's house. The door was not locked as always. They went to the kitchen and discovered that some things were changed. There was food on the table and the chairs were shifted. They heard footsteps coming their way and a cold voice.

"Hey, who's there?" said the voice. Hijikata pulled out his sword and walked to Chizuru.

"Who are you?" Hijikata asked. Chizuru stood behind him and held the sleeve of his hakama.

"I had better asked that question. Why are you here in my house?"

"Your house? This is Lulu's house," Chizuru asked. She stood next to Hijikata now.

"Lulu? Have you found Lulu, with dark blue hair and eyes?" The man's face turned from anger to concern.

"Do you know her?" Hijikata looked the man straight into his eyes. The man looked to the ground.

"She is my daughter." His voice was a little bit softer than in the beginning. Hijikata and Chizuru didn't know what to say. _This strange man is her father?_ Chizuru couldn't even imagine that he was he father. Lulu was so beautiful and cute. And this man is acting strange and was absolutely not a beautiful person. The look in his eyes was scarier in the beginning than Hijikata's look when he is angry. He has a lot of scars and silver grey hair, which was hanging loose round his shoulders. His eyes are the same color as his hair. He has a long scar from above his right eye to his left jaw, over his cheek and nose. His right arm was all red although he has a bandage. He wore old clothes, black and blue. He looked very young for a father, around thirty.

"If you are her father, then why have you left her alone? A father would never leave his child alone." Hijikata pulled back his sword, realizing that the father did care about his daughter.

"Have you read the letter?"

"Yes."

"Then you know why."

"But why are you back?"

"Her … I … well … ."

"What happened? Where is your wife?" Chizuru asked.

"Hermotherdied." He said with a soft voice and his head hanging down.

"Her mother did what?" Hijikata asked.

"… She died."

"How?" Hijikata wanted to know.

"Hijikata-san, I think it is better if he told the story to all the men." Chizuru said, lokking at Hijikata.

"Okay. Shall we go?"

"Is Lulu there?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." And with that the three walked away.

* * *

While they were walking, no one said a word. At the HQ, Hijikata had asked Chizuru to gather everyone. He didn't trust this strange man with a young girl like Chizuru. Everyone was already in the room when Saito came in with Lulu. He slid the door open and when Lulu met her father's eyes, she stood still. Frozen, unable to move. Tears began to fall down on her cheeks. Her grip on Saito's hand loosened. She didn't know what to do. All these weeks, everyone was in search of her father and mother. And now … Her father was right in front of her, all bloody. Sicilia wanted to treat his wounds on his right arm, but first he rejected this. But he lost a lot of blood and when he saw the concern in her eyes, he gave in. lulu slowly walked towards her father. He stood up and when she was in front of him, he picked her up. She hugged him tightly and now a lot of tears were falling down. Not only from Lulu and her father, but also from the other two girls in the room and from some of the men, like Kondou and Heisuke. It was a wonderful sight. When all the faces were dry, Lulu and her father sat down. Lulu was looking at her father when she asked: "Why are you here? And where is Mommy?"

"The mission to find your grandparents, your mother's parents, failed." He spoke with a deep voice and his head down. "We had done everything, but it was too late. They died, a week before we arrived. There was a twist between two families. One of the families was you mother's, the other family was the Isogai family. They had murdered the whole family of your mother. They knew that there was still one person alive. And that person was your mother. A few days after we arrived, they burned the whole city. Your mother and I helped to get the people out of their houses and out of the city. We heard a baby crying in one of the houses. Your mother ran inside to safe the baby. I also wanted to go, but I was too late." He was silent for a while and everyone was close to tears. "The house that she and the baby were in, exploded. There was a bright light and a loud bang. Because of the huge explosion, I was thrown backwards, against a broken house and so I injured my arm. I stood up but I couldn't stand too long on my feet. I was too weak. I didn't know what happened then, but when I woke up, I was sitting under a cherry blossom tree and decided to search for you. There is one thing I know for sure. My lovely wife isn't alive anymore." It has never been so silent in this room. Nobody knew what to say. It was too quiet for Heisuke. He stood up, slid open the door, walked outside, closed the door behind him and ran away, crying and screaming.

"I'm sorry. He isn't used to this," Kondou said.

* * *

Chizuru had made some tea for everyone. Most of the men were half asleep. Lulu sat in Saito's lap, silently crying. Sicilia sat next to Takeo, lulu's father. They were talking about Lulu's family. Chizuru sat next to Hijikata with her head on his shoulder. Tired, thinking about everything she had heard. Shinpachi stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to find out where Heisuke is," he said and left the room. Ten minutes later he came back.

"He's sleeping."

"I think I'm also going to sleep," Harada said. Everyone left the room except Saito, Sicilia, Chizuru. Hijikata, Lulu and her father.

"Lulu-chan, where do you want to sleep?" Chizuru asked.

"With Daddy," she answered and stood up.

"Alright. I'll lead you to your room." Chizuru walked away with Lulu and Takeo.

"Sicilia, are you going to sleep in Saito's room?" Hijikata asked and looked at the tired girl.

"Yes. Oyasumi." Sicilia and Saito walked away while she was holding his hand.

"Oyasumi." Hijikata said.

* * *

When Chziuru came back, Hijikata was gone. After looking in the kitchen and the garden, she decided to go to her room. She stood still right in front of her door. There was light in her room. As she wanted to open the door, someone else slid open the door from inside her room. It scared her so much that she fell from the stairs. The person who slid open the door reached out and slid his left arm round her arm. Chizuru brought her hands to his neck and felt long soft hair. She realized that it was Hijikata.

"What were you doing in my room?" Chizuru asked as he pulled her up. Hijikata took her hand and led her the room in. Although there was some light it was pretty dark inside. On her futon lay a dress. She walked over to her futon and picked up the dress. It was a short dress, knee-length. It was made of silk and it had a soft pink colour. The dress had long, wide sleeves and around the middle of the dress, around the waist, was a bow of white ribbon.

" D-do you like it?" Hijikata asked. She hadn't said a word and it was too dark to see her expression, so he thought that she didn't like the dress.

"The dress is beautiful and I like it very much. I don't know how to thank you." Hijikata wanted to say ''how about a kiss'', but he knew that she would get nervous and that she didn't know how to react.

So instead he said: "A lovely smile of you is enough for me." He stepped closer as Chizuru put the dress down. She yelped as he pulled her into a hug. But soon she relaxed and put her hands round his waist. After a few minutes, Hijikata went to his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a beautiful morning in Spring. There were a lot of people walking through the village. Heisuke and Harada were on patrol. When they walked past some blankets, Heisuke looked confused over his shoulder.

"Hey, Sano?"

"Yes?"

"What was that thing beneath the blankets?" Harada gave Heisuke a confused look.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it seemed alive." Heisuke turned around and walked to the blankets.

"The blankets looked alive?" Harada asked as he followed Heisuke.

"No, the thing beneath the blankets." Heisuke kneeled down next to the blankets. He was right: the blankets went up and down. like someone who has trouble breathing. Harada stood next to Heisuke as Heisuke put the blankets away. There was a girl lying on the street, curled up as a kitten.

"Wow," Heisuke said as he removed a strand hair out of her face.

"She is really cute," Harada said and also bent down.

"Yeah." As Heisuke touched her forehead, she opened her eyes in shock.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," Heisuke said with a soft smile.

"Wow. I didn't know you could smile like that," Harada said.

"Shut up!" Heisuke looked again at the girl. She had dark red hair, matching her eyes and face. Heisuke checked her forehead again,

"She has a fever." She turned her head away when he let go of her forehead.

"So, she is very hot?" Harada asked with a grin.

"Yes. No! Not like that, I mean … she feels very hot." Heisuke looked with an angry look on his face at Harada.

"It was just a joke, Heisuke," Harada said while waving his hands in front of his face in a defensive manner. Heisuke turned to the sick girl.

"Do you live here?" he asked as he helped her to sit up.

"No," she said with a soft voice.

"Do you have family here?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean with 'maybe'?" Harada asked. "Are you looking for them?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you come with us to the HQ of the Shinengumi?" Heisuke looked at Harada,

"No, she can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm sure Hijikata-san is not going to like that."

"So what? She is sick. We can't let her stay here." Harada sighed deeply.

"Alright. But she is your responsibility. And only if she wants."

"Do you want to come with us?" Heisuke asked and stood up.

"But … But I don't know your names. And I don't know if I can trust you," she said and looked up to Heisuke.

"Okay, I'm Harada Sanosuke and he is Toudou Heisuke. There are three other girls in the HQ, so you can trust us and be there without any fear. Hopefully," he whispered the last word while hoping that Hijikata isn't going to be angry.

"So … what's your answer?" Heisuke asked and reached out his hand to her. The girl stood up with Heisuke's help.

"And what is your name?" Harada asked.

"Tanaka Sora." And with that the three walked away. Heisuke had his right arm around her waist and Sora had her left hand around his shoulder.

* * *

They stood still in front of the door. Hijikata was in the room talking to Kondou. Harada slid the door open without knocking and led Heisuke and the girl the room in. The two men who sat on the floor stared at Heisuke and the girl.

"Who's that, Heisuke?" Kondou asked and stood up.

"We've found her on the streets." Hijikata put down his cup tea on the floor and stood up while saying: "how many girls are living on the streets in Kyoto?" It was a question to himself then to the others.

"She is looking for her family," Harada explained. "Oh, and she is sick."

"What do you think, Toshi?" Kondou asked.

"She has the same problems as the other girls. So I think it's the best option for her to stay here."

"And where is she going to sleep?" Heisuke asked.

"I think at Chizuru's." Kondou answered.

"What are we going to do with her now?" Harada asked and looked the pale girl next to Heisuke.

"I'm going to find Chizuru and you can go to her room." Hijikata walked out of the room and went to the garden. Chizuru was playing with Lulu and Sicilia.

"Look, Lulu-chan." Sicilia pointed at the man who was walking towards them as she bent down to Lulu's height.

"How do you call that man?"

"Chizuru-nee-san's lover." Lulu giggled after she said those words.

"H-Hey, who told you that?" Chizuru asked with a red face.

"Ahw, come on, Chizuru. Everyone knows that. There is no point in hiding it," Sicilia said and stood up. Hijikata was now standing by the girl with his face towards Chizuru.

"Chizu, we need you," he said with a stern voice.

"Ooh," Sicilia widened her eyes as if she was shocked and surprised. "What a cute nickname!" she said with a high voice. "But … I'm sorry. She is busy right now, so you can't take her with you."

"She is busy with what?" Hijikata asked, now facing Sicilia.

"She is busy with playing with us," Lulu answered.

"Someone is sick and Yamazaki is out of town, so we need her the most," Hijikata said and grabbed Chizuru by her wrist. They walked towards the room where Harada and Heisuke were waiting with the sick girl. Once they arrived by Chizuru's room, Chizuru was confused.

"Why are we standing in front of my room?"

"The sick person is a girl and there were no other rooms, so I told Harada and Heisuke to bring her here." Hijikata opened the door and stepped inside. Sora laid on a futon next to Chizuru's. Harada had put a blanket over her to keep her warm. Heisuke was sitting next to her and held her hand. Chizuru walked over to the girl and bent down next to Heisuke.

"What's her name?"

"Tanaka Sora," Heisuke said.

"And how old is she?"

"We don't know."

"I would like you to leave the room, so we can have some privacy."

"Alright, come Heisuke." Harada waited in the door opening. Heisuke hesitated, he didn't want to leave her alone with Chizuru. It's not that he didn't trust Chizuru, but he just didn't want her to be with someone she didn't know.

"Come on, Heisuke. They will be fine," Hijikata said and walked out of the room. "if you need anything, just say so, Chizu. I will be waiting in the garden." Hijikata walked down the stairs from the porch and sat down in the grass.

"Good luck, Chizuru-chan," Harada said and dragged Heisuke out of the room. He closed the door and walked away with Heisuke. Chizuru introduced herself to the other girl while examining her. After a while they were done and Sora was sleeping in the room. Chizuru closed the door and sat down next to Hijikata in the garden. He was sitting ith his back to a tree. His eyes were closed and he was listening to the birds.

"How is she?" Hijikata asked and took one of her hands in his.

"She's fine, just a fever." Chizuru closed her eyes and leaned with her head on his shoulder.

"Where did they find her?" Chizuru asked.

"Harada and Heisuke found her on the streets."

"Just like Lulu and me." After twenty minutes Chizuru stood up.

"I'm going to make lunch with the girls."

"Okay." He let go of her hand and closed his eyes again.

"I will wait here for Tanaka-san to wake up," Hijikata said and after that Chizuru walked away.

* * *

Chizuru walked directly to the kitchen, hoping that Sicilia and Lulu already were there. Luckily, her hopes were fulfilled. Lulu was sitting on the countertop and Sicilia was busy making lunch.

"Hey, Chizu," Sicilia said as she saw that the girl was standing next to her.

"Please don't say that."

"What? You mean Chizu?"

"Yes."

"Only Hijikata-san may say that, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have to say that it's a cute nickname."

"I like it too," Lulu said. She wanted to join the conversation. So she thought of asking a question to Chizuru. But just as she opened her mouth, Okita walked into the kitchen.

"Sicilia-chan, Saito-san is hurt."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Huh … Sicilia-chan, are you okay?" Saito-san stood next to Okita and they both had forgotten that they were only wearing short pants. The faces of Chizuru and Sicilia were red and they were staring at the boys. Suddenly Saito realized why the girls were staring at them.

"You know, it's no big deal, so … I'm going back." With light pink cheeks he turned around.

"Hohoho, where do you think you're going?" Okita asked and grabbed Saito by his arm.

"To the water well in the garden." Okita turned Saito around and pushed him in front of Sicilia. Sicilia turned her head to the side where Chizuru was standing. 'What do I have to do?' said her look.

"Uhm, Saito-san," Chizuru began.

"Don't, Chizuru." Saito was still staring at Sicilia.

"Sicilia," Saito whispered in his sweetest voice. Sicilia looked at Saito and saw that he was coming closer. A second later his lips were on hers. Chizuru raised one hand and covered Lulu's eyes. Saito was the one who pulled back and said again in his sweet voice:

"You don't have to be afraid, darling." Sicilia closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"So where are you hurt, Saito-san?" Chizuru asked as she pulled back her hand from Lulu's sight.

"here, on his back." Okita pointed at the wound on his back.

"Hey Okita-san," Chizuru whispered as she stood next to Okita behind Saito. "you did well."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You didn't joke about them."

"Nah, I didn't feel like joking about them. They would only get angry at me. And … i learned that people don't like it when you joke about love."

"Maybe someday you'll find also a lovely woman."

"I hope so."

"Sicilia, this one is for you," Chizuru said and walked back to Lulu.

"Okay," she said with a tiny voice and walked with Saito to the water well in the garden.

"Chizuru-nee-san?" Lulu remembered that she wanted to ask something.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to marry Hijikata-nii-san?"

"Eh? W-w-why do you ask?"

"Ohw, some on Chizuru-chan, you see that I'm not the only one who wants to know that."

"Who wants to know what?" Hijikata stood in the doorway with Sora next to him.

"Hey, are you feeling better, Tanaka-san?" Chizuru asked and walked to the girl.

"Yes, thank you very much. And you can just call me Sora."

"Hey Chizuru-chan, you're changing the topic."

"What was the topic then?" Hijikata asked again.

"Hijikata-nii-san, will you get me down from the countertop?" Lulu asked and stretched out her arms towards him. Hijikata walked towards Lulu while saying:

"Well? I'm still waiting for an answer." He picked Lulu up from the countertop and put her on the ground. He looked back at Okita and Chizuru.

"Everyone wants to know when the wedding is," Okita said.

"Hijikata-nii-san?" Lulu said with her arms still in the air.

"What?" he said before looking down.

"Pick me up." Hijikata sighed and picked her up.

"And now be quiet. I hope soon, is my answer." He walked to Okita and stood still next to him. "It depends on when the ring is done," he whispered in his ear.

"Ooh, okay." Okita turned to Sora when Hijikata walked away.

"And who are you? A beautiful princess who ran away?" he joked with a grin.

"Hey Okita!" Heisuke yelled as he walked past the room. He came back and pointed with his finger at Okita. "Do not flirt with her!"

"Wow! I didn't know she was your girl." Heisuke raised his fist, took a step forward and hit Okita in his face.

"Heisuke-kun!," Chizuru screamed. "Calm down." Okita was now sitting on the floor and touched his cheek, where Heisuke had hit him.

"W-what's going on?" Sora asked, standing behind Chizru.

"Okita-san had gone too far with his joke," Chizuru said. She walked towards Okita and bent down. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it takes more to take me down." Hijikata was again standing in the doorway, Lulu still in his arms.

"Heisuke, did you hit him?" He looked very pissed off. "Please think of others too, yeah?"

"B-but I was thinking of others."

"Yes, he saved Sora from Okita's jokes. But it wasn't right to do it like that," Chizuru said. Okita and Chizuru stood up and looked at Hijikata.

"So, you did it with a good reason?"

"Yes," Heisuke said, finally calmed down.

"If you want her to like you, you should do more than just saving her." Hijikata walkd towards Chizuru and bent a little forward. He whispered in her right ear: "I'm sorry I just walked away a few minutes ago."

"It's okay." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

"I still don't know your name," Okita said, facing Sora.

"Didn't you pay attention? Chizuru said her name," Heisuke said while loking angry at Okita.

"Oh really? I forgot."

"Tanaka Sora," Sora said with a soft voice. She was again standing behind Chizuru.

"You don't have to be afraid," Heisuke said with the same voice as when he met her.

"I think she can't remember you,"Okita said with a grin.

"Sora, do you remember the two men who brought you here?" Sora stared blankly at Chizuru, who had turned around, so she could face her.

"One of them was Harada Sanosuke and the other one was Toudou Heisuke." As Chizuru said the last name she pointed at Heisuke. "He saved your live by bringing you here." Sora finally remembered the two men. She walked in Heisuke's direction and stoped in front him. She bowed very deep while saying: "My gratitude knows no bounds." Heisuke looked to his left to hide his slightly pink cheeks.

"I-I just did what I thought that right." Sora straightened and gave Heisuke a small smile.

"And the half-naked man is Okita Souji," Chizuru said.

"Oh yeah." Okita had forgotten that he was half-naked. "I think it's the best if I'm going."

"That's a good idea," Chizuru said. All the three looked to the ground as Okita was gone.

"So, is lunch almost ready?" Heisuke asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, almost," Chizuru answered.

"Can we help?" Sora offered.

"Yes, that would be very nice of you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Almost everyone was in the room for lunch. The only one missing was Takeo.

"Does anyone know where Takeo-san is?" Kondou asked. Just when he finished his question the door slid open. Takeo stepped inside, closed the door, turned around and froze. He his were wide open.

"Uhm, Takeo-san, is there something wrong?" Kondou asked.

"S-Sa-Sakamoto-san," Sora stuttered as she stood up.

"Do you know him?" Heisuke asked.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked, ignoring Heisuke's question.

"I survived." Takeo walked toward Sora and pulled her into a hug. "I thought you died with your mother."

"I escaped."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know each other?" Shinpachi asked.

"She is my niece. The daughter of the sister of my wife."

"Are you here in Kyoto for a reason, Tanaka-san?" Sannan asked.

"Yes, I need to tell something to oji-san."

"Well, sit down and tell us," Okita said. As the two sat down, Sora began to tell her story.

"I heard that the Isogai family is searching for Sakamoto-san, Lulu and me. And they know we are here in Kyoto. If they can't find us they are going to set a lot of places on fire."

"Why do they want to kill you?" Hijikata asked.

"That's a long story."

"We have the time."

"Okay, but I think it's better if you tell the story, oji-san."

"one year ago we had two daughter, Lulu and Yoko. Yoko was already a few years in love with Yoshirou, Isogai-san's son."

"Wait I have a question," Heisuke interrupted Takeo.

"That's early, but okay, what is your question?"

"Who is Isogai-san?"

"The head of the family."

"Oh okay."

"Go further with your story, Takeo-san," Kondou said.

"Yoshirou loved Yoko very much that he wanted to marry her. He asked me and my wife's permission and we said that he had our approval. But they had to wait a few years, because we found them too young. One day she was the whole day by Yoshirou, she had said that she would be home before the night falls." There was a moment silence. It was the same as when he told them the story about his wife.

"S-s-she didn't came home?" Heisuke asked.

"Yes, you're right. She never came back. We searched all night and day for her. At the beginning of the next night one man said that there were some girls lying on the street. We ran to that place an found three girls. We were shocked by what we saw. There was a lot of blood on the ground, on the walls and on the girls. They were stabbed may times with a sword, they were dead. My wife had cried two days long. We had told Isogai-san that our daughter was dead. He didn't believe us and thought that she ran away. Yoshiro's heart was broken. He didn't want to drink or eat. If he was going to die it was our fault, so thought and said Isogai-san. We run away with the whole family. We choose not to live I the same city. Yoshiro became very sick and I don't know if he is still alive. Isogai-san had already murdered some people of our family. And just as we thought, he wanted to kill the whole family. And so he did."

"So you lost your family because your daughter was killed?" Harada asked. Takeo nodded. It became too much for him to speak.

"I can't believe that people like that exist," Hijikata said slowly.

"What are we going to do?" Sannan asked, looking at Kondou.

"First a few rules. It's now our duty to protect you. Never be alone. Don't go out of town. You can only leave the HQ if you have my permission and one of our men is with you. When Yamazaki is back I will sent him out to find out where Isogai-san is."

"And what if he finds us first?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry. We will protect you. For now it's the best that you all rest for a bit." Slowly everyone left the room.

* * *

Sora and Heisuke were in the garden. Sora was sitting in the grass leaning against a tree. Heisuke was lying next to her.

"Heisuke-kun, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Heisuke sat up. "For what?"

"For what you did in the kitchen."

"Ooh, I just didn't want you to feel uneasy." Sora gave him a smile which he returned happily.

"Sora-chan, you know that there are more ways to thank him?" Shinpachi said as he and Harada walked past them.

"Think about what you can do with your lips," Harada suggested. Sora blushed and looked away from them. The two men walked a little further, but stopped to see what was going to happen between the two. Heisuke looked confused at Sora. Sora avoided his eyes while she moved closer to him. She put one hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Heisuke turned completely red.

"Well done Sora-chan," Harada said. He looked at Heisuke. "Heisuke, you're supposed to do something, you know." Heisuke didn't react. He was staring into nothing, going through what just happened.

"Heisuke-kun, are you okay?" Sora asked worried.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I … I don't know."

"Heisuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Never mind." She stood up and run away. Harada and Shinpachi looked worried at each other.

"She was crying," Harada said to Shinpachi.

"Yeah."

"Heisuke-kun!" Heisuke looked up and saw Chizuru running towards him. "Heisuke-kun, how could you do that?" Heisuke looked at her as if he was stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? What sort of stupid question is that?!" She yelled.

"Chizu, calm down." Chizuru turned around and saw Hijikata.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, surprised that Chizuru yelled at him.

"Heisuke, remember what I said to you in the kitchen. You also need to do something if you don't want her to feel rejected."

"So?"

"Do you know what she did just now?" Shinpachi asked Heisuke as he came closer.

"She gave me a kiss," he said and a blush grew on his face.

"Yeah, and do you know what that means?" Chizuru asked. Heisuke shook his head slightly.

"Really, how can you be so dump?" Harada asked.

"Why won't you tell what it means then?"

"You're not a child anymore, you should figure it out by yourself," Hijikata said. Heisuke stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harada asked.

"I'm gonna search for someone who will help me." And without saying any more he walked away.

"Who do you think he is going to ask for help?" Chizuru asked.

"Well, definitely not you," Harada grinned. A fake laugh escaped Chizuru's mouth.

"Very funny, but I didn't do anything wrong.

"What do you mean? You yelled at him."

"Yeah, you never yell to anyone of us,"Shinpachi said. Chizuru lowered her head.

"But I just feel sorry for Sora-chan."

"I understand how you feel, but Heisuke had a black-out. He didn't know what happened,"Hijikata said. "We'll go search for Tanaka-san." Hijikata took Chizuru hand

"Okay, we will look for Sicilia and ask her if she can talk with Heisuke," Shinpachi said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sora?" Chizuru and Hijikata stood in front of Chizuru's room.

"Go away."

"But Sora …" Chizuru said.

"I said no!" Hijikata laid a hand on Chizuru's shoulder.

"Tanaka-san, listen. Heisuke didn't turn you down."

"What did he do then?"

"He was just surprised, he didn't know what to do."

"Because?"

"Because he likes you. And Heisuke isn't good with emotional and romantic things."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure." The door opened and Sora looked at Hijikata.

"Really?" Hijikata sighed deeply.

"Yes." Sora looked down to her feet with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Then I should apologize to him, right?"

"That's indeed the best thing you can do, but I think that you should do it later, when Heisuke knows what had happened." Sora nodded.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Chizuru asked.

"If you don't mind I would like to be alone for now."

"That's okay, you can call us if you need anything." Sora nodded and closed the door. As Hijikata turned around he took Chizuru's hand and they walked away.

"I need to finish some paperwork, are you coming along?" Hijikata asked

"Yes."

* * *

Harada and Shinpachi walked to the place where Saito most of time practices. They thought that Sicilia would be there too.

"Hey Sicilia-chan!" Harada said as he saw her sitting on the porch. She was looking at Saito who was practicing.

"Is it a good show, Sicilia-chan?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes, very amusing," Sicilia answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We have a question," Harada said. "Are you good with boys?" Sicilia looked up at the men and Saito stopped.

"It depends on how old they are."

"Heisuke's age."

"Is Heisuke in love with someone?" she said in curiosity with sparkling eyes.

"Yes."

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"Well …" Shinpachi ran with one hand through his hair. "I don't know if you can call her lucky."

"Who is it then?" Saito asked.

"Tanaka Sora."

"And why isn't she lucky?"

"After lunch they went to the garden and Sora-chan thanked him for rescuing her from Souji's flirtation. She did that by giving Heisuke a kiss, but Heisuke had a black-out and didn't know what to do. So he doesn't understand what that meant," Harada explained.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Go talk to him and tell him that he is stupid for not understanding a kiss," Shinpachi said.

"Okay, is he in his room?"

"I think so." Sicilia gave Saito a kiss on his cheek and walked away.

"Shall we practice?" Harada asked as he grabbed his spear and pointed it towards Saito.

"Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Sicilia knocked on the door of Heisuke's room.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Sicilia."

"Why are you here?" Sicilia opened the door and stepped inside the room. Heisuke laid on his futon, underneath the blankets.

"I want to talk to you."

"About Sora-chan, right?" Sicilia sat down next to him after closing the door.

"How do you know that?" Heisuke sat up. He had undone his ponytail and looked different than usual like this.

"I'm not stupid if you think that."

"I don't think that. And do you also know what I want to tell you?"

"That I need to know her better." He looked at Sicilia, slowly tearing up.

"Yes, and do you know what that kiss meant?"

"She thanked me by giving me a kiss."

"Are you alright, Heisuke-kun?" Sicilia asked as she saw that there was a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Yes. But I was too shocked to actually do something. I thought of giving her a kiss or a hug, but we only know each other one day."

"Heisuke-kun-"

"It was love at first sight. And that I didn't do anything doesn't mean that I don't like her, although I think that she thinks that now."

"Heisuke-kun, take a deep breath." She moved her hand to his cheek, but he stopped her movement.

"You really resemble my mother," he said suddenly and intertwined their fingers. "I remember having a conversation with my mother about love. She said that love was very difficult to understand."

"Love starts small but grows big, and you don't have to rush it. Those little things like holding hands and giving and receiving kisses on the cheek are things that most women really like. Keep that it mind."

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to say sorry to Sora-chan." Sicilia nodded and bent forward. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"You can always come to me if you want to have this sort of conversation again."

"Okay."

* * *

Hijikata and Chizuru were in Hijikata's room. Hijikata was writing something while Chizuru combed his hair. She insisted on it when she saw all the tangles in his beautiful hair. And Hijkata gave in, not being able to resist her pleading look. He loved how her fingers softly touched his neck as she pulled his hair back.

"If I hurt you please say so, okay?"

"Yes, but I'm sure that you won't hurt me." After a while Hijikata put the brush down and closed his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Chizuru asked worried.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you stopped writing."

"I'm just concentrating on you."

"Hijikata-san, I've been thinking about something," Chizuru said as she stopped brushing his hair.

"What is it?"

"Okita-san mentioned a few times something about us marrying." She put his hair to one side over his shoulder and hugged him from behind. "Is it wrong for me to think that that is going to happen one day?" Hijikata could hear in her voice that she was unsure about this.

"It isn't wrong to think that. And I'm sorry if you think that I don't love you enough to marry you. It's just that I'm waiting for something that still isn't finished."

"So …"

"So one day I will marry you." Chizuru felt tears streaming down her face. She pressed a light kiss on his skin, which made him shiver. She loved those moments where she managed him to shiver or to blush. She would never forget them. Hijikata felt that she was crying, so turned around and kissed her.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Chizuru nodded shyly and hugged him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

A few minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Hijikata asked.

"Sora."

"Wait a moment," Hijikata said and Chizuru crawled out of lap and sat beside him. "Come in." Sora opened the door and looked at them. For a moment she was silent and forgot what she wanted to say.

"What is it, Sora?" Chizuru asked.

"Oh, well, I wanted to ask if you could come with me to Heisuke-kun," she said while looking at Chizuru.

"Isn't it better to go alone?"

"I think so too, but I'm a little bit afraid to go alone."

"Alright, I will come with you." Chizuru stood up and before she reached the door Hijikata called her name.

"Chizu, don't yell to him."

"I won't." And before he closed the door they waved at him. Chizuru and Sora walked towards Heisuke's room. While they were walking Sora couldn't stop thinking about Hijikata and Chizuru.

"Chizuru, do you like Hijikata-san?" A blush appeared on her cheeks as Chizuru looked away from Sora.

"To be honest, it's more than just liking."

"You love him?" Chizuru nodded.

"It must be nice to have someone who cares for you so deeply other than your family."

"It really is, especially when your family isn't alive anymore." The girls walked further in silence, thinking about their own family. As they reached Heisuke's room, Sora was very nervous. Her hands were shaking and she was standing behind Chizuru. Chizuru had knocked on the door and they heard the footsteps of Heisuke. He opened the door and closed it as soon as he saw Chizuru.

"Heisuke-kun, I'm sorry for yelling at you,"Chizurur started. "Can you forgive me for that?"

"Yeah, and I understand why you did that. I was pretty stupid back then. But if are you here to talk to me about Sora-chan you can go, because Sicilia-san already did that."

"I'm not here to talk to you about Sora-chan." Chizuru wanted to say more but Heisuke opened the door again. This time he looked better at Chizuru and realized that Sora was standing behind her.

"Sora-chan …" Chizuru took a step to her right and turned around to face Sora.

"You can do it," she said and walked away. Sora and Heisuke watched Chizuru walking away. As she was out of sight they both didn't know what to say. Heisuke was the first one to look at Sora. He saw that she was trembling. Just as he was about to say something, Sora looked up and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry about what I did in the garden. It was too early to do something like that."

"No, no. I didn't mind. I was just too …" His hand started playing with one strand of his hair while he was searching for the right words to describe his feelings. Sora started smiling as she saw what Heisuke was doing.

"I was just too shocked … no, not shocked, I …"

"You can't handle emotional and romantic things, is that it?" Heisuke looked surprised at her.

"Hijikata-san told me," Sora explained.

"That's right. It's because I've never experienced this sort of things, or feelings."

"Well, how about we first learn more about each other? Maybe then it will be easier for us to handle those situations." Heisuke nodded and stopped playing with his hair.

"Shall we go for a walk then?" Heisuke suggested.

"Yes." Heisuke closed the door and walked together with Sora through the garden.

* * *

Later that day, after dinner, Chizuru and Sora were in the kitchen doing the dishes. Chizuru was thinking about how to ask her question at Sicilia. It shouldn't be so difficult, but she was still afraid to admit that she would be sleeping together with Hijikata. Without realizing it, Sicilia made it easier for Chizuru.

"Do you know where Sora-chan is going to sleep tonight?" Sicilia asked.

"Uhm, it was the intention that she would sleep with me, but is it okay if she sleeps with you and Saito-san?"

"I don't mind, but why can't she sleep with you?" Chizuru let the bowl slip out of her hands into the water. She looked away from Sicilia, embarrassed.

"Why?" Sicilia asked again.

"Because Hijikata-san asked if I would sleep with him tonight," Chizuru answered with a whispering voice. Sicilia's mouth dropped open and her eyes became big.

"So you're finally taking it to the next stage?" Sicilia asked enthusiastic. Chizuru became very red and covered Sicilia's mouth with her hand.

"Not so loud, please. We're not going to do that … Just sleeping, really." She removed her hand and looked Sicilia right in her eyes to let her see that she meant it.

"Okay okay, don't worry." Sicilia said while patting her head. "I don't mind her sleeping with us. I will ask Sora-chan and Hajime-kun." Sicilia opened the door to the next room. She spotted Sora directly, she was sitting between Heisuke and Lulu.

"Sora-chan, would you like to sleep tonight with me and Hajime-kun?" She asked and pointed at Saito, to make her understand who she mentioned. Sora looked at Saito and then at Sicilia.

"I find it okay."

"Are you also okay with that Hajime-kun?" Saito nodded.

"That's settled then." Before she closed the door she looked at Hijikata. He gave her a small smile as gratitude for the girls resolve.


End file.
